Jack Hager
Jacob "Jake" Hager (3 de diciembre de 1982 -) más conocido por su nombre artístico Jack Swagger es un luchador profesional estadounidense que actualmente trabaja para la World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE), luchando en su marca RAW. Además, es miembro de la empresa de desarrollo Florida Championship Wrestling (FCW). Hager es una vez Campeón Mundial, al haber obtenido el Campeonato de la ECW a inicios de 2009. Carrera World Wrestling Entertainment (2006 - presente) Territorio en desarrollo En septiembre de 2006, Hager hizo su debut por la Deep South Wrestling. En 2007, fue enviado a la Ohio Valley Wrestling, pero luego fue reasignado a la Florida Championship Wrestling. Hager derrotó a Ted DiBiase, Jr. el 15 de febrero de 2008 en Tampa, Florida transformándose en el primer Campeón Peso Pesado de Florida,. y un mes después, el 22 de marzo de 2008 Hager derrotaba a Heath Miller por el Campeonato Sureño Peso Pesado de la FCW consiguiendo unificar ambos campeonatos y, por tanto, convirtiéndose en el primer FCW Undisputed Champion de la historia. Hasta el 8 de agosto de 2008, Hager poseía un invicto de 62 victorias consecutivas. Dicho invicto fue terminado por William Regal en un dark match de RAW el 18 de agosto de 2008. El 18 de septiembre de 2008, fue derrotado por Sheamus O'Shaunessy, perdiendo el Campeonato Peso Pesado de Florida. 2008-2009 Hager hizo su debut en el plantel principal de la ECW el 9 de septiembre de 2008, bajo el nombre de Jack Swagger, ganando un combate con un nuevo movimiento llamado "Blue Thunder Bomb". La semana siguiente derrotó a Chase Stevens con el mismo movimiento. > El 23 de septiembre, acudió a atacar a Stevens después de una lucha con Mike Knox, aplicándole un Gutwrench powerbomb, al igual que a Tommy Dreamer, quien intentó ayudar a Stevens. Swagger entró en un feudo con Tommy Dreamer, al cual derrotó en cuatro ocasiones, siendo una un combate en parejas otra en un "All American Challenge" competition, y la más importante en una Extreme Rules Match. El motivo de este feudo es que Swagger comenzó a burlarse de la ECW original. Posteriormente, derrotó a Ricky Ortiz, autoproclamándose retador N°1 al Campeonato de la ECW de Matt Hardy. Tras una victoria frente a Finlay, Swagger derrotó a Matt Hardy el 13 de enero de 2009 en ECW on SciFi, ganando el Campeonato de la ECW. Swagger retuvo el campeonato frente a Matt Hardy en el evento Royal Rumble 2009. Posteriormente perdió su invicto ante Finlay en un capítulo de ECW transmitido el 3 de febrero de 2009. La semana siguiente volvió a ser derrotado, esta vez por Christian. Posteriormente logró retener el campeonato en No Way Out ante Finlay y en la edición del 24 de febrero de ECW on SciFi frente a Christian. Sin embargo, perdió el campeonato frente a Christian después de golpearse en la cabeza con el esquinero desprotegido y recibir consecutivamente el finisher en Backlash. Tuvo su revancha en Judgment Day, pero volvió a perder tras un roll up ilegal que el árbitro no percibió. Luego recibió otra oportunidad por el título, esta vez en Extreme Rules, en una triple amenaza donde tampoco logró su objetivo. En The Bash, se enfrentó a Tommy Dreamer, Finlay, Christian y Mark Henry en un Scramble match por el Campeonato de la ECW, pero no logró ganar. El 29 de junio fue traspasado de la ECW a RAW. Posteriormente inició un feudo con MVP, ante el cual perdió en SummerSlam. Tras esto, empezó un feudo con Kofi Kingston y The Miz, enfrentándose los tres en Hell in a Cell por el Campeonato de los Estados Unidos de la WWE de Kingston, reteniendo Kofi. En lucha thumb|190px|Swagger como el [[ECW Championship|Campeón de la ECW.]] * Movimientos finales ** Swagger Bomb (Falling gutwrench powerbomb) ** Red, White and Blue Thunder Bomb (Spin-out powerbomb) - 2008 ** Hager-Meister (Tilt-a-whirl slam o gutwrench suplex) - FCW * Movimientos de firma ** Corner slingshot splash ** Double leg takedown ** Gutwrench Suplex ** Side Belly to Belly Suplex ** Northern Lights Suplex ** Lariat ** Leg whip takedown ** Running knee lift ** Abdominal Stretch ** Neckbreaker ** Powerslam ** Military Press Slam ** Full Nelson ** Bearhug ** Bow and Arrow ** Big Boot ** Small Package Pin * Apodos ** The All-American American - ECW Campeonatos y logros * Florida Championship Wrestling ** FCW Florida Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) - ** FCW Southern Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) * World Wrestling Entertainment ** ECW Championship (1 vez) * Pro Wrestling Illustrated ** Situado en el N°222 en los PWI 500 de 2008 ** Situado en el N°18 en los PWI 500 de 2009 Referencias Enlaces externos * WWE.com Profile * Perfil en FCW * Perfil en Online World of Wrestling.com Categoría:Luchadores actuales de la FCW Categoría:Luchadores actuales de RAW Categoría:Campeones de la ECW bg:Джак Суагър ca:Jack Swagger en:Jake Hager fi:Jack Swagger fr:Jacob Hager it:Jake Hager ja:ジェイク・ヘイガー nl:Jack Swagger pl:Jake Hager pt:Jake Hager simple:Jake Hager th:แจ๊ค สแวกเกอร์ tr:Jake Hager vi:Jack Swagger